


An education in desire

by Alyss_asleep



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Academia kink, Adam Parrish is proud of his boy, Adam Parrish only has eyes for Ronan Lynch, Adam burns for Ronan, Adam is hot for Ronan in a cap and gown, Agroecology, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Graduate Ronan Lynch, Husbands, M/M, Mostly just Adam being desperately in love, Pining, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship, Smut (kind of) with a fade to black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_asleep/pseuds/Alyss_asleep
Summary: Ronan is graduating with a degree in Agroecology and Adam is ded.Aka Adam’s kink for academia runs rampant when he sees Ronan in a cap and gown.





	An education in desire

Adam couldn’t stop staring. He knew it was wrong, they were surrounded by teenagers and their families. A whole host of strangers that probably wouldn’t appreciate watching Adam tackle his, ridiculously sexy, husband in the middle of a crowded field.

They’d been together for years and, though they had calmed down a little (hormones levelling out and familiarity settling in), they had never lost the consuming desire that they had for one another. He was usually better at suppressing it until an appropriate time, but Ronan was driving him crazy today.

It was the cap and gown that was doing it. Specifically the way it hung off his husbands broad shoulders, the soft flowing fabric catching against his beautiful muscular frame, whilst openly aknowledging his fierce intelligence. It wasn’t a secret that Adam had a kink for academia, but Ronan as a graduate took it to a whole new level.

The Barns had become his personal sanctuary long ago; his home being anywhere that Ronan resided. His husband had grown to love farming with a stubbornness and drive that filled Adam with admiration. He was determined to support Ronan’s dream of turning his childhood home into a successful sustainable farm, working with the local ecosystem rather than damaging it. Blue was (to nobody’s surprise) scarily supportive of these endeavours and, with her support, Ronan was making waves in the local farming community. He never could do anything quietly.

Together, they had decided that having some relevant qualifications would help to encourage the right people to take Ronan’s plans and ideas seriously. If things went well, maybe he could even make a real change to the way the state approached farming and the environment.

Surprisingly, when Ronan could see a purpose for it (and wasn’t surround by snooty, bourgeois Raven boys), he submitted whole heartedly to his studies. He had revelled in each new discovery, eager to implement the theories that he learnt, and ideas he developed, back on his own land.

Adam found it thrilling and had eagerly supported the entire process; researching alongside Ronan to become the most dedicated study buddy this side of Princeton. He hadn’t even been this excited at any of his own graduation ceremonies (there had been several). And though the ritual had been long and, for the most part sinfully boring, seeing Ronan walk across that stage and receive his degree made all of their efforts worthwhile. 

If he was being honest, he had been half hard ever since his husband stepped onto the stage.

He’d used the endless stretch of time as the remaining students lined up to receive their rolled up piece of paper, to very vividly imagine what he was going to do to Ronan when he got him home. He’d had almost two hours to let these thoughts run rampant, consuming his mind and torturing his very impatient body. Having considered a number of very entertaining possibilities, he now knew (in excruciating detail), exactly how they were going to celebrate. He suspected that Ronan would be quite accommodating under the circumstances.

He breathed out a sigh of relief when the final student exited the stage, taking with them the ultimate round of applause and ending notes of the last celebratory speech. Quickly moving away from his seat, he positioned his jacket carefully over his arm and held it, modestly, in front of his body. Where the fuck was Ronan?

Politely pressing through the crowd, Adam let his eyes roam across the sea of faces searching for pale skin and sharp, beautiful features. He finally found Ronan talking to one of his professors but hung back until the conversation was over. 

He let himself study his husband, warmth swelling at the ease and confidence that Ronan projected. The aggression of his teenage anger had mellowed over the years and now presented itself as a fiery resolve; determination that drove him to work hard and love passionately. 

He was fierce, but had a quiet self assurance that belied a sense of contentment that Adam found intoxicating.

Ronan was still intense and argumentative, creative in everything that he did and always pushing boundaries. He would never bend to the will of others without good cause, but had learnt to let his hard work speak for itself, very rarely relying on his fists to solve a dispute. 

He still fought, that was a fundamental part of his being, but it was (usually) only with Declan, and (mostly) for sport.

As the professor moved on to speak with other students, Ronan raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sun and started to scan the crowd, presumably looking for Adam. Greedily he let his eyes roam along the muscular forearm that was revealed as the large sleeve of the gown pooled around Ronan’s elbow. He started forward, eager to get to Ronan and feeling an absurd desperation to reveal more of his skin.

Sneaking up from the side, he let his arms weave loosely around his husband’s neck and brushed heated lips along a smooth expanse of freshly shaven jaw.

Placing his mouth just behind Ronan’s ear he whispered, accent loose and drawling, “lookin’ for somethin’ sexy?” He saw his husband’s lips twitch into a small smile and a faint blush colour his cheeks as Adam let his hands wander down Ronan’s front unashamedly. Stopping at his hips, he grabbed hold and pulled him back against his body. He wanted Ronan to feel his lust, lips whispering his love while he ground subtly against him. “Take me home Lynch.”

Ronan scrambled for his keys and practically dragged Adam towards his car. Once they were both stationed inside, hands resting daringly high on muscled things, Ronan leant over and caught Adam’s lips in a heated kiss. “Sure you wanna go all the way home?” He enquired breathily, “I could find somewhere to park”.

Adam laughed, a free and happy sound that he couldn’t keep inside. “We’re not horny teenagers Lynch,” he admonished teasingly. “Besides, I’ve got plans for you and the backseat isn’t going to cut it”.

Ronan drove without heed for speed limits, a trait that Adam still found a little dizzying but frustratingly exhilarating. His desire grew with each smooth gear change and caress of the steering wheel, his body and heart in unison and singing Ronan, ronan, ronan. 

He turned to face his husband square on as they pulled up at home. “I want you to do something for me,” he asked, voice calm but leaving no room for dispute. Ronan raised an eyebrow but made no move to argue so Adam ploughed on, face red with a mixture of embarrassment and desire. “Go upstairs and get changed for me.”

Ronan started to make a quick sound of protest but Adam silenced him with a brief press of lips. “Take off all your clothes and put the gown back on. Wait for me on the bed but no touching until I get there.”

“Christ Adam,” Ronan groaned, making no effort to hide his desire. He yanked the car door open and flung himself violently outside. “Don’t take too long.”

Adam grinned and leant back against the leather seat while he waited for Ronan to get ready for him. He couldn’t wait to push the black gown aside to reveal a contrasting expanse of Ronan’s pale skin. He hummed while he imagined dropping to his knees and kneaded his palm roughly against himself while his imagination took control.

Unable to wait any longer he exited the car and stalked towards the house, toward Ronan. He was going to make his husband lose his fucking mind and it was going to be glorious.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really sure what this is but I hope you enjoy!


End file.
